A stylus can be a peripheral device utilized with a computing device to interact with a user interface surface of the computing device and/or applications of the computing device. For example, a stylus can be a pen or pencil shaped device that can be utilized to make selections on a touch screen displaying a graphical user interface. In some examples, the stylus can be utilized with the user interface surface in a similar manner to a pencil or pen being utilized with a sheet of paper. In some examples, the stylus can include a battery for performing additional functions. For example, the stylus can include a number of inputs that can perform additional functions such as instructing the computing device to take a screen shot or to display additional options corresponding to the stylus.